Viaduct Bistro
(formerly Just Nick's, The Joinery and Turners Joinery) is a bar situated within an arch of the viaduct in Viaduct Street. History and Events Nick's Bistro is situated in Viaduct Street, at the south end of Coronation Street near the Corner Shop and The Kabin. It is situated underneath a railway line. In 1967, Episode 667 (8th May 1967), a goods train derailed and crashed through the Viaduct and crashed into Coronation Street trapping a number of residents. In 1997, Episode 4278 (8th October 1997), after kidnapping Mike Baldwin, Don Brennan intended to kill him. As Mike escaped and hobbled across the cobbles, Don sped his Jaguar up the street attempting to run down Mike, but missed and smashed into the Viaduct wall, causing the car to explode killing Don. In 2004, Episode 5899 (24th November 2004), after her reign of terror, Maya Sharma (Mad Maya) had kidnapped Sunita Alahan and Dev Alahan and trapped the pair in the Corner Shop. She set it alight but the pair escaped just in time before the shop exploded over the Street knocking it's residents to their feet. When Maya saw Sunita being rescued by Charlie Stubbs, she sped up the Street but missed and crashed into the empty Turners Joinery. Residents watched on in horror as Maya hadn't in fact died as she rise her head. Seconds later a lorry crashed into the rear of her car, hospitalising her. In late 2010, Episode 7484 (6th December 2010) - Episode 7488 (10th December 2010) to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Coronation Street, a week of episodes showed an unexpected gas leak at newly opened bar The Joinery caused the bar to explode. The explosion destroyed the overhead Viaduct which caused a passing Tram to crash through the Viaduct and smash into the Corner Shop trapping Sunita Alahan, Molly Dobbs her three month old baby Jack. The rear end of the tram swung around and crushed The Kabin trapping Rita Sullivan. As a result of the incident, the following people lost their lives: *Molly Dobbs *Ashley Peacock *unnamed Taxi Driver. *Charlotte Hoyle (died when her life support machine switched off following a vicious attack by John Stape) The Joinery went under renovations and was re-opened in early 2011 and went under the name of Nick's Bistro. In 2014 during his war with estranged wife Leanne Tilsley, Nick changed the name of the bar to "Just Nick's". Later that year, due to a lack of staff, Steph Britton employed Andy Carver and told Nick Tilsley that if he gets fired, she'll leave in protest. Nick later asked Leanne if she would return to work at the bistro, which she agreed on the conditions that she could be manageress and that the premises would be refurbished and the name was reverted back to it's original title. In 2016 Jamie Bowman and his mate Lee robbed the Bistro at night. They also intended to frighten Waitress, Steph Britton, who Jamie had thought sent Luke Britton and Andy Carver after him to get him fired from his Job. The two believed that Steph was in there but once they entered into the Bistro the tacked Carla Connor, not Steph. The attempted to rob the till but due to a power outage they were unable to access the money instead they swiped Carla's purse and ran outside to their truck. Carla sprinted after the two and tried to get her purse off them. Jamie then drove as she was attacking Lee. They then pushed her out of the moving vehicle, badly injuring Carla. Pat Phelan attempted to stop the robbers by standing in front of them but upon realizing that It would not work Kevin Webster Pushed him aside. Staff Current staff: *Nick Tilsley (2010- ) Owner, Co-Owner, Waiter *Leanne Tilsley (2010-2014, 2014-) Owner, Co-Owner, Manageress, Waitress *Gail Rodwell (2011- ) Waitress, Cleaner *Steph Britton (2013- ) Waitress, Supervisor *Andy Carver (2014- ) Waiter, Barman *Robert Preston (2015-) Chef *Zeedan Nazir (2015-) Chef Former staff: *Cheryl Gray (2010-2011) Waitress, Bar Manager *Ciaran McCarthy (2011) Chef *Eva Price (2011) Waitress, Bar Manager *Kylie Platt (2012-2013) Waitress *Gloria Price (2012) Waitress *Sean Tully (2012) Chef *Lewis Archer (2012-2013) Waiter, Barman *Stella Price (2013-2014) Waitress, Cleaner *David Platt (2014) Waiter *Mary Taylor (Cover) Waitress Gallery Joinery-1-.png|The Joinery as it was in November 2010 Soaps corrie tram crash 2-1-.jpg|The tram coming off the Viaduct above the Joinery Tram-Crash-1-1-.jpg|The Joinery explosion on December 6, 2010 Nick's bistro.jpg|The Joinery, now named Nick's Bistro as it appeared in 2011 after the Tram Crash Episode8419.jpg|Nick in front of the newly renamed bistro Category:Buildings in Weatherfield Category:Restaurants Category:Weatherfield businesses